


Hell Of A Year

by killersmythe



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killersmythe/pseuds/killersmythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - College - Blaine meets his new roommate and it’s definitely not S. Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Of A Year

_Sure, Stanford hadn’t been Blaine’s first choice of university, but now that he was there he was going to enjoy himself, embrace college life and start to live again._

_It had been six months since him and Kurt had finally called it quits, six months since he’s lost his best friend, six months of wallowing and building himself back up from rock bottom._

_Stanford was a time for a fresh start, a chance to surge forward, get on with life and leave the past behind._

_That was until…_

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Blaine spun around in his dorm room to see the familiar face of Sebastian Smythe which he hasn’t seen in nine months, staring back at him, arms folded across his chest, eye brow raised in an amused smirk.

“Sebastian?!”

“Bingo.” Sebastian drawled sarcastically with a hint of a smile. “Oh god, this is just too good.”

“What are you-“

“This is my dorm room.” Sebastian interrupted, moving over to the left hand side of the room that currently occupied by several large boxes.

“No.” Blaine stated, before looking around in shock, his eyes scanning over the boxes and then back to Sebastian and shaking his head. “No, it’s not.”

“Hate to burst you bubble, Killer, but yes, it is.” Sebastian replied slowly, “And since when did you decide you were coming to Stanford? I thought you were going off to gay it up in New York City with whatshisname?”

Blaine didn’t respond, ignored the jab about Kurt, and instead started to scramble through his belongings, finally producing a tattered piece of paper and waving in Sebastian’s direct.

“Aha! See. Not your dorm!” Blaine stated, moving closer and jabbing his finger at the name next to his own. “S. Smith is my roommate. _S. Smith.”_

Sebastian squints at it confused for a moment before his lips turn up into a smirk and he looks down at Blaine who is now standing next to him.

“S. Smith.” Sebastian repeated, a short laugh escaping his lips. “People always spell it wrong. Obviously the admissions desks were low on brain cells the day I accepted. Like I said, this is my dorm and by the looks of that,” he nodded at the piece of paper, “We’re roommates. Looks like me and you are going to have a hell of a year.” Sebastian concluded with a wink.

Blaine stood frozen, watched as Sebastian started to hurriedly unpack his boxes, his finger still held up to the piece of paper, mouth open, catching flies.

Bubble officially burst.

_Sure, Stanford hadn’t been Blaine’s first choice of university, but when he was there he enjoyed himself, embraced college life and started to live again. He started afresh._

_And as promised and to echo Sebastian, they did have ‘a hell of a year’._

_Several in fact._


End file.
